Ese molesto muérdago
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Fiesta de navidad en la mansión Kuchiki. Shinigamis y humanos invitados a celebrar la navidad, pero Urahara y Yoruichi tienen un nuevo plan para "ayudar" a cierto pelinaranja. ¿Podrá resultar? ¿O terminará en desastre? One-shot navideño. Ichiruki. Feliz navidad :D jo-jo-jo


**Holaaa :D Bueno, aqui onee-chan con un one-shot navideño... jojo... Quería subirlo antes, pero el maldito cargador de mi netbook estaba jugando a las encondidas en mi casa y no apareció hasta ahora :( quizás se me paso un poco el tiempo... pero no quise dejar la historia abandonada, asi que la subi de todas formas. **

**Ojalá les guste. Bueno y al fin salí de vacaciones en la Universidad... Wiiii... todos los ramos aprobados y con honores! Wiii... Veranooo... playa, viajes y desde luego escribir fics :B **

**Bueno, que tengan una muuuy linda navidad, y un increíble año nuevo. Bendiciones para todos. Byeee... **

**Pd= El viernes les daré un regalo atrasado de navidad XD jo-jo-jo :)**

* * *

**ESE MOLESTO MUÉRDAGO.**

24 de diciembre.

La mansión Kuchiki amaneció revolucionada aquel día.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado hacia otro adornando el salón y arreglando todo para la fiesta de la noche. Tenían mucho que preparar y se les hacía bastante difícil, pues ninguno de ellos sabía que significaba exactamente aquella fiesta. Solo la conocían por las vagas indicaciones que Rukia les había dado, pero ahora ella no estaba. ¿A quién le pedirían ayuda? Estaban solos, y como sirvientes del Clan Kuchiki, no podían permitirse fallar en aquel evento. Tenían que hacer de aquella fiesta, algo digno de recordar.

- o -

Byakuya estaba sentado silenciosamente en uno de los jardines, viendo a sus hermosos peces nadar despreocupadamente en los estanques. A lo lejos podía escuchar todo el alboroto que tenían sus sirvientes tratando de organizar todo. Suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué había permitido algo así? Pero la respuesta era obvia; porque Rukia se lo había pedido.

Byakuya cada vez era más apegado a su hermana y haría lo que fuera para verla contenta, y en este caso era esa extraña y ruidosa fiesta con todos los idiotas del Seireitei.

Solo esperaba que nada extraño sucediera. Por el bien de los demás.

**Al anochecer.**

El ambiente estaba listo para la fiesta. Las luces adornaban toda la mansión, guirnaldas verdes con estrellas colgaban por las paredes y un enorme árbol apareció misteriosamente en el jardín. Obviamente, cortesía de Urahara.

Al entrar a la mansión, todos los invitados recibían un gorro rojo de Santa Claus, para resaltar aún más el ambiente de celebración. Solo había un problema, ¿qué diablos era la navidad? ¿Y por qué ese gorro tan extraño?

Rukia quiso celebrar la fiesta en la Sociedad de Almas para que todos sus amigos shinigamis la vivieran, pues la navidad no era conocida por ellos. Aunque ella tampoco tenía muy claro de que trataba todo aquello. Solo sabía que habían regalos, comida y un sujeto raro con traje rojo. Es por eso que pidió ayuda a Urahara y Yoruichi, pues ellos ya llevaban muchísimos años en el Mundo Real y sabían mejor que nadie como celebrar la navidad; aun mejor que sus amigos Ishida, Inoue y Chad.

Urahara le había dicho que realizara un sorteo de amigo secreto entre los invitados a la fiesta de navidad, para que cada uno de los invitados pudiera recibir un obsequio en la fiesta y sintiera el espíritu navideño o alguna cualquier otro tipo de espíritu.

- o -

Lo primero que se veía en todo el jardín, era aquel enorme pino. Los shinigamis se maravillaban ante el majestuoso árbol adornado con luces y estrellas de varios colores, bastante lujosas por cierto, que iluminaba la noche y le daba un ambiente de fiesta al lugar.

– Ese será el futuro de los pinos navideños. – comentó Urahara mirando hacia su creación. – Solo con enterrar esta píldora en la tierra puedes hacer crecer un pino perfecto en donde sea. – anunció con cara de comerciante. Los tenientes a su alrededor lo miraban asombrados. El rubio había llevado toda clase de inventos para hacer de esa una auténtica navidad.

Byakuya lo miraba desde un rincón, preguntándose cómo fue que Urahara también estaba ahí. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse negado en ayudar a Rukia con la lista de invitados. Si lo hubiera hecho, ni Yoruichi ni Urahara ni mucho menos esos mocosos del mundo real estarían en su casa. Aunque conociéndolos bien, probablemente se hubieran colado de todas formas.

– ¿Quién quiere poner la estrella? – preguntó Yoruichi. Ante la mirada confundida de los demás, la mujer morena tuvo que dar una rápida explicación sobre ella y algunas tradiciones navideñas.

– ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! – exclamó Inoue, levantando los brazos.

– Inoue-san, deberías dejar que la pongan los demás, ellos no lo han hecho antes. – dijo Ishida a lo que Inoue asintió.

– Capitán, póngala usted. – dijo Matsumoto sonriendo.

– No quiero. – respondió Hitsugaya.

– ¡Vamos capitán! No sea malo. – le dijo haciendo una mueca. – No se preocupe si no alcanza. Yo lo tomo en brazos para que pueda poner la estrella. – comentó. Muchas venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Hitsugaya, quien le dio una furiosa mirada a la teniente y la temperatura bajó de pronto. Matsumoto sintió peligrar su vida y corrió para buscar algo que calmara a su capitán. Obviamente ese "algo" era la pequeña teniente del quinto escuadrón, quien no supo en que momento Matsumoto la arrastró hacia Hitsugaya. Aunque lo importante era que había cumplido su objetivo: calmar la furia del pequeño capitán.

– ¿Entonces, quien pondrá la estrella? – volvió a preguntar Yoruichi.

– Yo la pondré. – dijo Rukia, acercándose a los demás.

– Idiota, como si alcanzaras. – se burló Ichigo quien la había seguido hasta el árbol.

– Cállate. – Rukia se puso en puntitas con la estrella en la mano, pero obviamente no alcanzaba. Sentía las risas de los shinigamis quienes la miraban divertidos. Menos Hitsugaya claro, pues él comprendía perfectamente la situación de Rukia.

A regañadientes fue por un banquillo y se subió para poner la maldita estrella de una maldita vez y poder seguir con la fiesta. Sin embargo, aún con el banquillo, la punta de árbol quedaba más arriba.

"_Maldito Urahara, ¿por qué diablos pusiste un árbol tan alto? _pensaba Rukia mientras se estiraba lo más que podía. _"Un poco más… un poco más" _se dijo y con toda la elongación de su cuerpo, pudo poner la estrella dorada en la punta del árbol. Pero a los segundos que haber terminado su labor, el banquillo se balanceó debido al peso de la shinigami, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritaron todos. Rukia cerró los ojos, esperando estrellar su cara contra el césped del jardín y morir. Bueno, no tanto así, pero seguramente morir de vergüenza por caerse de una forma tan tonta y en frente de casi todo el Gotei 13. No obstante, el golpe nunca llegó.

– Tonta, por eso te dije que no alcanzarías. – se escuchó la voz de Ichigo. Rukia abrió los ojos y se vio sostenida entre los fuertes brazos de Ichigo quien la miraba sonriendo burlonamente y con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

– Ba- bájame. – pidió ella. Estaba muy avergonzada y podía sentir como el resto de shinigamis los miraban sorprendidos. Ese no era un agarre muy normal y ambos lo sabían, pero Ichigo no parecía querer soltarla.

– Suficiente. – se escuchó la fría voz de Byakuya frente a ellos. El pelinegro apareció con un shumpo para "salvar" a Rukia apenas escuchó "¡cuidado!", pero no contaba con que Ichigo llegaría antes que él, ni mucho menos con que la sujetaría de esa forma tan… tan extraña.

Ichigo dio un sobresalto y palideció, y como si se tratara de algo que quemara, liberó rápidamente sus brazos de la cintura de Rukia y se alejó. La pelinegra al perder el agarre de Ichigo cayó pesadamente de cara al césped.

– ¡Idiota! – gritó ella mientras se levantaba y le dio un furioso golpe en el estómago.

Las risas brotaron por todo el lugar, mientras Rukia e Ichigo frotaban sus partes adoloridas y se daban miradas furiosas.

Byakuya permaneció silencioso y miraba a Ichigo fijamente. Aquella escena no le había gustado para nada así que lo tendría vigilado toda la noche. El pelinaranja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y al encontrarse con los grises ojos de Byakuya que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, decidió alejarse de él.

- o -

– ¿Por qué me pones esta cosa? – preguntó Renji mientras Rukia le ponía el gorro de Santa Claus que él se negaba a usar. – ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

– No lo sé. – respondió ella. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora Ichigo?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? – respondió con fastidio. – Tú eres la anfitriona, tú debes dirigir la fiesta. Puedes hacer lo que sea.

– Supongo que sí. – dijo ella. – Bueno entonces, ¡ahora romperemos la sandía! – anunció dando unas palmadas y varios sirvientes aparecieron cargando sandías y bates.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó Ichigo sorprendido – ¿Por qué diablos quieres romper sandías?

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella. – Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

– Pero no esto, idiota. – la regañó. – ¿Qué tiene de navideño romper una sandía? Eso es algo que haces en la playa.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Renji.

– Primero tenemos que comer. – comentó Urahara, apareciendo junto a ellos. – Después podemos abrir los regalos de nuestro amigo secreto.

– ¡Bien, entonces todos vamos a comer! – exclamó Renji, obviamente era el más emocionado en la cena.

Todos entraron al salón, menos Urahara y Yoruichi quienes se quedaron atrás y aprovecharon para comentar unas cosas.

– ¿Ya las pusiste? – preguntó el rubio.

– Si, ya todo está listo.

– Cuento contigo Yoruichi-san. – dijo sonriendo.

– Tranquilo, Yoruichi, la diosa de la velocidad no será atrapada tan fácilmente. – y dio sonoras carcajadas.

Ishida también se había quedado rezagado por buscar el gorro de Santa que Inoue había perdido y escuchó toda la conversación. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que venía algo divertido.

- o -

La cena transcurría normalmente. Se había puesto una larga mesa en donde la mayoría de los altos mandos del Gotei 13 podían disfrutar de la comida. Algunos como Renji y Hisagi comían como lobos hambrientos y dejaban los platillos limpios en apenas unos segundos.

Inoue aderezaba sus platillos con un condimento especial a base de soya, mostaza, nueces, anís y ciruelas que ella misma había hecho y lo ofrecía con una gran sonrisa al resto de los invitados. Los valientes que se atrevieron a probarla cayeron desmayados sobre la mesa después del primer bocado.

Rukia y Renji hablaban tranquilamente de las cosas más raras que se pudieran ocurrir, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la desafinada voz de Iba y Kira que cantaban karaoke, con una máquina que desde luego, Urahara había traído.

Kyoraku y Matsumoto bebían sake como si no hubiera un mañana, arrebatándoles las botellas a los demás, logrando que nadie más aparte de ellos pudiera probar un trago.

- o -

El ambiente era muy agradable, los shinigamis charlaban, cantaban o hacían cualquier otra tontería, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Aunque ya había varios personajes ebrios, todavía se mantenía el buen ambiente en la sala y ya se acercaba el inicio del famoso intercambio de regalos.

– ¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! jo-jo-jo– exclamó Urahara, apareciendo en la sala con un traje rojo de Santa Claus.

– ¿Quién diablos se supone que eres? – preguntó Ichigo.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – respondió el rubio divertido. – Soy Santa Claus y vengo a dejarles los regalos de los amigos secretos, jojojo. – rió imitando la voz del anciano.

– Santa-san tiene barba y es panzón. – explicó Ichigo con fastidio. Inoue, Ishida y Chad asintieron silenciosamente.

– Pero con panza y barba no me vería atractivo. – se defendió el rubio con simpleza. – En eso no puedo imitar a ese anciano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qui-quién me dijo anshiana? Hip – preguntó Matsumoto totalmente ebria, levantando su cara de la mesa.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó Hitsugaya molesto. – ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

– Bueno, bueno, abramos los regalos. – dijo Ukitake sonriente.

– ¿Regalosh? ¿No she shupone que eso es pa-para navidad? Hip – comentó Matsumoto de nuevo. – ¿Qué eshtán haciendo todosh? ¡Este es el cumpleañosh de mi capitán! Hip, hip – dijo la teniente abrazando con fuerza al peliblanco que estaba a su lado. Hitsugaya se retorcía furioso tratando de liberarse y Hinamori trataba de ayudarlo, pues de seguir así probablemente moriría.

– Bueno. – continuó Urahara sin prestarle atención a Matsumoto. – Este es para el capitán Zaraki. – dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete. El capitán del escuadrón 11 lo abrió y sacó una pequeña botella de su interior.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? – preguntó mirando la botellita.

– Son flores de Bach. – comentó Unohana sonriente, revelándose como el amigo secreto que le había tocado. – Te ayudarán a relajarte cuando pierdas la calma.

– ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Qué acaso no soy calmado siempre? – preguntó, subiendo el tono de su voz. ¡Obviamente no estaba calmado ahora! – No las necesito.

– Yo creo que sí. – dijo la capitana sonriendo. – Acéptalas por favor.

– No fastidies, no las necesito. – le gruñó.

– Te dije que las aceptaras. – le ordenó ella, con una voz de ultratumba que hizo temblar a los demás. Zaraki a regañadientes tomó la botellita esa y sin decir nada más la guardo dentro de su traje.

– Ahora el siguiente es para el capitán Hitsugaya. – dijo Urahara Claus. Hitsugaya abrió su regalo y vio una linda bufanda de color turquesa. Enseguida miró a su lado y Hinamori le sonrió, aceptando que había sido ella quien le regaló eso. El peliblanco se sonrojó y guardó la bufanda, murmurando un suave "gracias".

– Este es para Kurosaki-san. – dijo Urahara. – Toma. – Ichigo abrió el regalo y palideció al ver su contenido. Enseguida cerró el paquete pero todos querían ver cuál había sido su regalo. Renji le quitó el paquete de las manos y lo mostró a todos. Era un libro de sexualidad titulado "La primera vez de tu hijo" que además venía con un con un CD instructivo. En el título, antes de la palabra "hijo" había una etiqueta con la palabra "estúpido" escrita. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que lo había enviado su padre.

La multitud de shinigamis rieron ante el regalo de Ichigo, menos los hermanos Kuchiki que no pudieron ver el título del libro por estar sentados en la cabecera.

Renji le devolvió el libro a Ichigo quien estaba avergonzado y miraba al suelo. El pelinaranja guardó el estúpido libro y vio que en el fondo del paquete venía otro libro, claramente fabricado a mano que decía "Como conseguir a Rukia-chan", escrito con la torpe letra de Isshin. Ichigo enrojeció aún más. ¡Por suerte nadie más vio ese libro o en ese momento estaría muerto!

"_Maldito viejo, ya me las pagarás" _pensaba Ichigo.

- o -

Después de repartir los últimos regalos comenzó el baile. Un baile extraño por cierto, pues nadie parecía coordinar sus movimientos.

– ¿Qué te tocó a ti? – preguntó Ichigo.

– Un brazalete de Chappy. – respondió ella feliz, mostrando su regalo. – El capitán Ukitake me lo dio.

Fuera de la mansión, la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente, cubriendo poco a poco todo el jardín.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué esta nevando? – preguntaron todos, confundidos.

– Jo-jo-jo – respondió Urahara rascándose su inexistente panza. – ¡Es un milagro de navidad! – claramente ese era otro de sus inventos, pero la vista del jardín nevado era muy hermosa. – En esta época también crecen los muérdagos. – explicó con una sonrisa. – Si dos personas de diferente sexo se paran bajo una ramita de muérdago, su destino es estar juntos, o por lo menos besarse. – dijo riendo.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a mirar sobre sus cabezas en caso que hubiera alguna de esas ramitas, pues nadie quería verse involucrado en una situación tan molesta como aquella.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban parados justo bajo una de esas ramas. Matsumoto los vio y gritó a todo pulmón para dejarlos en evidencia. Obviamente ninguno de los dos le prestó atención y simplemente se cambiaron de lugar. Pero a cada rincón que iban a platicar, una ráfaga de viento revolvía sus cabellos y misteriosamente una ramita de muérdago aparecía sobre ellos. Ahora todos los shinigamis estaban pendientes de ambos pues los muérdagos aparecían a cada lugar que iban y ellos seguían sin besarse.

Claro que nadie podía ver como una mujer morena usando su increíble nivel de shumpo, aparecía donde ellos estaban y colgaba la dichosa rama a una velocidad tan alta que ningún ojo podía percatarse de sus movimientos.

Solo dos pares de ojos podían ver lo que ella hacía, pero un par pertenecía a su cómplice así que no había problema. En cambio el otro la miraba fijamente, esperando el momento preciso para intervenir antes que ocurriera algún desastre.

- o -

Ichigo y Rukia salieron al jardín, pues ya se habían cansado de la tontería esa del muérdago y además el ruido de la música no los dejaba hablar tranquilamente. Ambos shinigamis se sentaron en uno de los pasillos que daba frente al árbol de navidad. Arriba de ellos, una pequeña planta colgaba sobre sus cabezas, pero ellos no se percataron.

– ¡Ajá! – gritó Urahara apareciendo de la nada. – Jo-jo-jo, eso es muérdago jovencitos. – dijo apuntando a la pequeña planta sobre ellos. – Ya saben lo que dicen. – les dijo sonriendo.

– No sé de que hablas. – dijo Rukia haciéndose la desentendida.

– Quienes se paran bajo un muérdago deben besarse. – respondió Yoruichi apareciendo al lado de Urahara.

– ¡Qué tontería! – dijeron ambos shinigamis al unísono.

– Vamos Kurosaki-kun. Todos sabemos que es lo que quieres. – se burló el rubio.

– Cállate.

– Te lo dije Kisuke, Ichigo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. Es un gallina. – muchas venitas furiosas aparecieron en la cabeza del pelinaranja. La verdad ese tipo de tontos comentarios nunca lo hacían enfadar tanto, pero esos dos tenían una facilidad extraordinaria para burlarse de él y hacerlo perder la razón.

– Lo sé. – dijo el rubio con pesar. – Por un momento pensé que Kurosaki-san actuaría como un hombre. – añadió con malicia. – ¡Qué tonto fui!

– Ya basta.

– ¿Dijiste algo gallina-kun? – se burló Yoruichi.

– Dije que ya basta.

– Este niño jamás se atrevería. Ni siquiera un simple besito. Le da miedo, para él sería como condenar su casto cuerpo a las profundidades del infierno. – las carcajadas burlonas de la mujer gato resonaban por todo el lugar y enfurecían cada vez más a Ichigo. Rukia solo los miraba confundida.

– Creo que los milagros de navidad no existen después de todo. – dijo Urahara con voz teatral.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó, tomando a Rukia por los hombros. Les iba a demostrar a esos dos tontos que no era un cobarde como ellos pensaban. No sabía por qué había picado tan fácilmente con esas tontas burlas, pero sentía la cabeza tan caliente que no podía pensar con claridad.

"_Hazlo rápido y ya" _se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba a Rukia. Ya se había cansado de esquivar esas cosas y si con un beso se acababa el asunto, pues bienvenido sea. De todas formas su cara estaba completamente roja igual que la de ella. Su corazón latía muy rápido y respiraba agitadamente. Se acercó a la cara de Rukia solo con el fin de acabar rápido con aquella tontería y hacer callar para siempre a esos dos idiotas, pero a la vez pudo reconocer que deseaba hacerlo hace bastante tiempo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Tal vez podía agradecerle a Urahara después.

– Recuerden que sólo es por el muérdago. – les dijo burlonamente Urahara.

Ichigo no lo escuchó, pues seguía concentrado en los labios de Rukia. Ella tampoco despegaba la vista de los ojos ámbar de Ichigo que ahora brillaban extrañamente. Ya faltaba muy poco para que ambos se encontraran y a ninguno parecía importarle que Yoruichi y Urahara estuvieran de mirones junto a ellos.

– Hadou nº 4: Byakurai – un rayo de energía blanca salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Ichigo, desviándose justo para destruir el muérdago sobre su cabeza y arrancándole varios cabellos. – ¿Qué estás haciendo Kurosaki? – preguntó Byakuya con su fría voz. Había escuchado la tontería del muérdago, pero nunca pensó que Ichigo fuera tan tonto como para atreverse a intentarlo. Definitivamente ese chico no tenía amor por su propia vida.

– ¿Eh? – Ichigo reparó en que seguía sosteniendo a Rukia por los hombros con su cara a una peligrosa distancia de la de ella. Rukia enrojeció por completo y se separó del pelinaranja. Sin levantar la vista se despidió con una reverencia hacia su hermano y desapareció del lugar con un shumpo. – Bya-Byakuya, esto… no es lo que… – trató de explicar Ichigo.

– Hadou nº 4: Byakurai – volvió a repetir. Ichigo se cubrió esperando recibir el impacto, pero el rayo se desvió para destruir otra ramita de muérdago que Yoruichi estaba colgando en otra esquina del pasillo. – Sabía que tramaban algo. ¿Crees que no pude verte colgando esas cosas dentro del salón? – les dijo a los autores intelectuales de aquella situación.

– Cálmate Byakuya, solo es un besito. – se burló Yoruichi. Byakuya palideció por un instante. ¡Cómo era posible que esa mujer hablara tan descaradamente de un tema como ese! Frunció el ceño y apuró el paso para enfrentarse a esos dos.

– ¡Corre Yoruichi-san! – gritó el rubio y también huyó.

– No escaparán. – les dijo y antes de salir a perseguirlos se dirigió a Ichigo. – No te atrevas a intentar nada.

– C-claro. – a Ichigo le temblaron las rodillas. Estuvo a punto de perder su cabeza, o algo peor, pero por suerte, la furia de Byakuya ahora estaba dirigida a esos dos y desde luego que no estaba preocupado. Se lo merecían por meterlo en ese problema.

- o -

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Rukia a Ichigo, cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo.

– No lo sé. Tonterías de Urahara-san.

– ¿Tonterías?

– Sí, no le hagas caso.

– Entiendo. ¿Y qué te regaló Santa-san? – preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa, pues a ella le había tocado él como amigo secreto, pero no se lo había dicho.

– Un tonto pañuelo bordado. – respondió sin muchas ganas.

– Ya veo. – dijo con tristeza, a Ichigo no le había gustado su regalo y eso la entristeció.

– ¿Por qué había una fresa con una mariposa negra? – preguntó en voz alta sacudiendo su cabeza. – Pero gracias. Te quedó muy bien. – La pelinegra se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que Ichigo hubiera reconocido su regalo.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era mío?

– Idiota, puedo reconocer tus tonterías en donde sea. – respondió sonriendo.

– Qué amable Kurosaki-kun. – se burló. – ¿A qué se debe esta actitud?

– Supongo que porque es navidad. No esperes lo mismo en otra ocasión. – dijo riendo.

– Lo sé.

Ambos rieron y sin darse cuenta se habían acercado otra vez.

– Rukia. – la llamó Ichigo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella mientras el viento agitaba su cabello. En eso, el cielo nocturno se despejó y la luz de las estrellas y la luna se reflejaron por completo en su cara. Ichigo quedó hipnotizado por aquella imagen y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando cada vez más hacia ella.

Otra vez faltaban milímetros para el ansiado beso. Ya no podían negarlo, ambos lo deseaban, pero eran tan cobardes en ese sentido que nunca se habían atrevido. Pero ahora, tal vez porque era navidad, o porque era una fiesta y el ambiente lo permitía; o porque Byakuya se encontraba muy lejos persiguiendo a ciertas personas, que podían permitirse un acercamiento de ese tipo.

Ichigo tomó a la pelinegra por los hombros y la acercó hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces depositó sus labios contra los suyos. Ella se sorprendió por un segundo y luego correspondió al beso. Los dos eran torpes y no parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían, pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era que ambos estaban juntos, que se sentían bien uno con el otro y que les gustaría estar así para siempre.

Al menos hasta que Byakuya llegara.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando se les acabó el aire y luego de mirarse fijamente, se sonrojaron como idiotas y voltearon a ver en otra dirección.

– Creo que también me llegó otro regalo de navidad. – comentó Ichigo de pronto.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella confundida, pues se suponía que era solo un regalo por shinigami.

– Tú. – le respondió y como si fuera algo común la tomó de la mano y la acercó nuevamente hacia él, para fundir sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez fue un beso un poco más apasionado y como antes, tuvieron que separarse cuando se les acabó el oxígeno. – Un pequeño regalo de bolsillo. – y le sonrió.

– Qué cursi. – se burló ella.

– Lo sé. – dijo Ichigo riendo. – Supongo que es por la navidad.

– Supongo que sí. – sonrió ella.

Ambos se acercaron para juntar sus labios nuevamente cuando una enorme rama de muérdago se desprendió del techo y cayó justo sobre sus cabezas, haciéndolos dar un brinco del susto.

– Maldito muérdago. – gruñeron ambos.

Mientras tanto Byakuya seguía persiguiendo a Yoruichi por todo el Seireitei. Urahara ya había sido capturado y había recibido su merecido castigo. Ahora solo le faltaba aquella mujer y podría regresar de inmediato a su casa para echar a patadas a todos esos idiotas que profanaban su adorada mansión.

No estaba seguro de si podría atrapar a Yoruichi, pero al menos ya se había desquitado con Urahara. Tampoco estaba seguro de si Ichigo no intentó nada con su hermana mientras él estaba fuera. Solo pensarlo lo ponía enfermo.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de una sola cosa: jamás volvería a prestar su casa para una fiesta de navidad.

* * *

**:D Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado... fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace un par de días... jijij, como dije, quise subirla antes de navidad, pero no pude así que la subo ahora, en navidad! jjiji...**

**Matta nee :)**

**La imagen de Urahara como Santa rascandose la barriga me mato XD jjajaja.**


End file.
